


assemble!

by EKmisao



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Drabble, M/M, of sorts, vaguely political
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EKmisao/pseuds/EKmisao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras raised an eyebrow. “Please don’t tell me you’re walking beside me, wearing THAT.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	assemble!

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration drawing for this [came from jen-suis's adorable little drawing, over here](http://jen-suis.tumblr.com/post/50868444674/i-open-a-contest-for-best-ficlet-to-catch-the). She said: "i open a contest for best ficlet to catch the spirit of this drawing". Apparently this is the only answer done to it. Saving it here before tumblr buries it. 
> 
> Thank you to everybody who liked it and reblogged it and laughed at it.

 

Enjolras raised an eyebrow. “Please don’t tell me you’re walking beside me, wearing THAT.”

Grantaire looked at the back of his jacket, with the huge branded circled-A. He looked down at his shirt, which plainly spelled out “The Avengers”. “What?” he asked. “I’m an avenger now, too, aren’t I?”

“We’re headed to a political rally, you stupid drunk, not the comic convention!” Enjolras protested.

“And you’re too…well…fab!” Grantaire replied, glancing through the expensive shoulder bag, small-boutique cravat, fair-trade jacket, and organic pants in one long sweep.

“I prefer to look stylish and respectable.” The blonde leader tossed his head.

“And I want to show that I’m in this for real, okay?” the other retorted.

“Just because you’ve been to a few meetings doesn't make you one of us.”

“And dressing the part doesn’t make you the real leader, oh fabulous one.” Grantaire grinned.

Enjolras scowled. Grantaire grinned wider.

They watched rows of young people pass before them through the street, carrying banners. flags, and megaphones.

“Too late to change now, Sir Stylish.” Grantaire patted his shoulder. “Let’s show them we mean business.”

“You will NOT shout movie one-liners at random, you hear!” Enjolras declared.

Grantaire laughed and marched proudly onto the street. “Avengers, assemble!”

**Author's Note:**

> TMI: It only sunk in that jen-suis intended the anarchy symbol, a full 12 hours after the deed was done. (facepalm)


End file.
